degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-5407388-20150504214310
Ok so I'm bored and I saw Dani post something similar not too long ago so here's a little post about my OTPs that still have a chance at being endgame. Ok as problematic as they have been lately I really do want a happy ending for them. I mean chances of them being endgame is pretty good seeing as they're having a baby together and they'll always be connected no matter what. I hope that at the end of them being on the show they realize that even though they've been through shit they can still work it out and be mature about their situation and hopefully they end up getting married someday. As much as a Bhandurner shipper that I am I really love these two and I think they will most likely end up together when they leave. I hope the writers do them justice because it took forever for them to even become a couple. My hope for them is that they pick colleges that will be close enough and maybe one day they can be married and raise Rocky together cause cmon wouldn't that be cute. I have high hopes for these two especially after what recently went down between them. I was a little worried there for a while because of the distance between them but now that Toby said not even his job will get in the way of them anymore just makes me so proud. In all honestly they DESERVE to be endgame at this point with all the shit that's been thrown their way. Like Spoby these two deserve to be endgame. They've been through so much throughout the series and idk why but they already look and act like a married couple and I hope that marriage is in their future. Writers down screw this up, okay? I'm still kinda doubting them being endgame but at the same time I think they both realize that no one can compare to the other. Even in the finale Ezra was so worried for her safety...I don't think that love is ever gonna go away. I guess I just hope that however their story ends that they're both happy and content...hopefully it's with each other tho ^_^ Out of all my OTPs this one I probably have the most confidence in because well they're already married and have two kids. Ofc the writers could fuck it up and kill one of them off but they'd be pretty stupid to do that seeing as they're the main characters in the show. I lost hope for these two for a long time but after last night's episode I feel like they will be endgame. Seeing them back together made me so happy because Regina deserves love in her life and I think Robin Hood is the perfect match for her. I just want the best for these two now <3 Alright I know I prefer Swanfire over Captain Swan but Hook genuinely makes Emma happy. And all Neal wanted for her was to be happy no matter who she ends up with and I can definitely see that in these two. At this point Emma deserves a husband and Hook is obviously perfect for her considering her past relationships ending in death. I think they will be endgame cause there's really no one else for either of them at this point anyways. Alright so you can never have confidence in couples on this show seeing as people die all the time. But cmon these two are absolutely adorable and I just hope they will be endgame but again I can never have my hopes up too high for this show. Much like Glaggie I can never set my hopes too high. But I think they deserve it because they both have been through so much and deserve some love and happiness. I guess we can just hope that they'll overcome the apocalypse and end up together. Ok unfortunately out of all my OTPs I have the least confidence in these two that they'll be endgame. Because I have a feeling Callie is gonna get adopted at some point and they'll never be able to be together. I mean something could change cause you never know with this show but lately there's just been such a distance between them seeing as Brandon has been with Lou but I guess we'll wait and see. My babies tbh<33 I really wanna see a happy ending for these two because even in the couple seasons we've had they've built everything up and are finally together. I wanna see them overcome so much together and I think they'll be a perfect match for the other. *fingers crossed* Alright so lately I've been having mixed feeling ab them. I really thought they'd move to LA together and start a new life but no Emmett had to go and fuck everything up. Their breakup seemed pretty final but again it's an ABC Family show so who knows what could happen. I guess I just wanna see them be okay with each other in the end. Not necessarily together but I don't want them to be angry with each other for the rest of their lives. They deserve more than that I think. I can understand Danny's frustration with her not telling him sooner that she found out ab his feelings toward her. But knowing Danny and how caring he is I hope he can forgive her and they can work things out so they can FINALLY be together. Even though Riley is just coming to realization that she loves him I've always seen it though. And ofc Danny has loved her ever since they were kids. They deserve to be together in the end tbh.